The invention relates to a distilling device. More particularly, the invention relates to a distilling device which can produce distilled water quickly by atomizing undistilled water into fog and smog with a high-frequency oscillator, vaporizing fog and smog with a heater and cooling vapor in a cooling area.
The conventional distillator has to heat undistilled water into vapor directly. However, the process of transferring water phase into vapor phase needs a long period of time. Thus a large amount of heat energy has to be applied in order to produce distilled water.